The Pony Dance (and other Party games)
by Yamato795
Summary: It's Joey's birthday, time to have some fun! The party continues with Spin the Bottle! More Yaoi Goodness!!!!!! ^_~
1. The Pony Dance

The Pony Dance: Yu-gi-oh! Style  
  
Okay, I don't know if anyone out there knows of the Pony Dance, but I just learned it and thought that it would make a great story if you threw in most of the Yu-gi-oh! cast and some Yaoi, sprinkle in the cutie Mokuba and we have our story! Now, because I love them, and they love the show, I am letting my two sisters' help in some areas of this story. Their names are TokoBite & MotiCutie after their two favorite digimon. (Figure them out if you don't know the digimon!) Anyway, they have never put anything on Fanfiction.net and they wanted to help. How the dance works will be explained as we go, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh! (If I did, you would know!) or the Pony dance  
  
Yama795: I love this dance!!!!  
  
TokoBite: Should we tell them the couples?  
  
MotiCutie: Sure why not? (Big announcer voice) Here are the couples: Yami Yugi/Seto, Joey/Yugi, Mai/Honda, Malik/Anzu….  
  
TokoBite: MALIK AND ANZU????!!!! Where'd that come form?  
  
Yama795: I let her pick the couples for Mai, Honda, Malik, and Anzu. Besides, I don't know much about Malik, so I am just putting him in for fun! ^_^  
  
MotiCutie: Hehehehehe! ^_^ Oh, and there's a little note before we tell the last couple! Ryou Bakura will be just Ryou and Yami Bakura is just Bakura so that everything is easier for Yama795!  
  
TokoBite: Ryou/Bakura! ^_^ How cute! And them pony dancing, yee-hah!  
  
Yama795: Okay, guys, time to start the fic, or people will get bored. (*sees both nod happily*) Time to get everyone dancing!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Come on, everybody, just get in a circle!" Mai said as she tried to scoot everyone into her living room. She and Jounouchi (Yama795: Joey from now because it's shorter! ^_^) had moved all the lush furniture out of the way and were pushing everyone to form a large circle. Mai had set up a birthday party for Joey, and invited all of their friends. (MotiCutie: The guest list includes = Yugi, Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, Bakura, and Malik. ~_^ ) She and Joey successfully got everyone, excluding Seto who stood off to the side, to form the shape needed.  
  
"What are we gonna do now, Mai?" Mokuba asked. He was standing between Bakura and Yugi, wondering why they had gone so quickly from Joey opening presents to standing around with Joey and Mai in the center.  
  
"A new dance Mai taught me!" Joey exclaimed happily.  
  
"And now I'm going to teach all of you." Mai told them with a sly grin. Yami didn't like that look in her violet eyes. (Yama795: I think they're violet, aren't they?) She then stood with the blonde boy at her side, and was ready to teach them the first set of words to sing while they danced. "Okay, this is the first part of the song."  
  
She and Joey then sang, while clapping a fast beat.  
  
Here we go around the pony!  
  
Ride around that big red pony!  
  
Here we go around the pony!  
  
This is how we do it!  
  
"And while you sing this, there will always be two people circling in the middle. They go around until those words are finished. Everyone making the circle, claps the way we did, and sings the words." Mai explained, her smile never fading. She then looked over at Joey with a sneer. " Should we demonstrate the rest?"  
  
"At the end of the first part of the song, the two in the middle stop, and quick find a partner. They then dance and sings this while everyone keeps clapping for this part." Joey went on. "We'll show you the next part. Let's say I was in the middle and stopped on Mai. This is what we'd do…." They then began to sing and dance for their friends, showing them the moves.  
  
Front to front to front, my baby!  
  
Joey was shaking his hips, facing Mai, and she had her arms over her head swaying her entire body to an imaginary rhythm as they sang. Then they turned their backs to each other, going in time with an imaginary beat and the words.  
  
Back to back to back, my baby!  
  
They swayed the same, their backsides almost brushing. Honda was smiling; it looked like fun to him. Yami's ruby eyes were wide, and Yugi's jaw was dropped. Then the blonde pair turned with the song they sang, so they were side to side. (Yama795: in the actual dance, it doesn't matter if you're side to opposite side or not!)  
  
Side to side to side, my baby!  
  
"And then we sing 'This is how we do it' again, and Mai and I would switch places; she would go to the middle and I take her place in the circle. Then it starts all over with two new people!" Joey finished off, turning back to Yugi and everyone he'd been facing originally. "That's the Pony dance! Ready?"  
  
"You have to be kidding me!" Yami complained.  
  
"Let's try it out!" Anzu countered. "You never know, Joey could be right for once. It's never happened before, but there's a first time for everything!"  
  
"This is my party! How dare you insult me on my birthday." Joey then began to fake cry until he couldn't help but giggle. "Please, try it?"  
  
Mai glanced over Yami's shoulder to see that Seto was leaning against the back wall, not too far from them, practically scowling and with his arms crossed over his chest. (Yama795: Seto looks so cute when he's playing angry! ^_^) She was sure he wouldn't dance right away, so they'd just start without him. "Just start clapping a fast beat, okay? And when you've got it, Joey and I will start. Since I knew the dance better and it's his birthday, it's only right we begin in the middle."  
  
The others, some reluctantly and some happily, started to clap until they had it to Mai's satisfaction. She and Joey as they then began to sing then started around the circle, leading the others in their first time singing the words.  
  
Here we go around the pony!  
  
Ride around that big red pony!  
  
Here we go around the pony!  
  
This is how we do it!  
  
Smiling, the blonde boy ended in front of Yugi (MotiCutie: We have made him the same height as Yami so that he's not as short as Mokuba!) while Mai ended in front of Honda at the end of the words. The blondes then initiated the same dance they had done with each other with their new partners, singing loudly.  
  
Front to front to front, my baby!  
  
Back to back to back, my baby!  
  
Side to side to side, my baby!  
  
This is how we do it!  
  
Yami had been amazed how quickly Yugi had learned the dance, turning and swaying with Joey as if it were second nature. Honda was a little clumsier, bumping into Mai as he switched places with her and Yugi switched with Joey. The pair dances went by pretty quickly, and so did the quick run around the circle to find a new partner. As the others sang the first set of words, Yugi's eyes landed on Seto and he ran out of the circle past Yami to Seto just as the words ended.  
  
Front to front to front, my baby!  
  
"Come dance!" Yugi insisted, instead of singing with the others. He couldn't see Yami was watching them. Yugi then turned with the song, swaying with his back to Seto as the words went on. "Please? You'll have fun!"  
  
On the 'This is how we do it' line, Yugi grabbed Seto's arms and with all his strength dragged him to the middle of the circle, pushing him in while Anzu joined him, having been Honda's partner for that round. With the fast beat as encouragement, and a few cat calls from Mai, Seto finally started around, just in time to land on Ryou as Anzu ended up next him facing Mokuba.  
  
Front to front to front, my baby!  
  
Seto and Bakura didn't seem too much into it, the white haired boy blushing as they turned and their rears brushed just slightly.  
  
Side to side to side, my baby!  
  
This is how we do it!  
  
Ryou and Mokuba went into the circle, the younger boy practically running as the others sang. Seto only clapped and watched curiously.  
  
Here we go around the pony!  
  
Ride around that big red pony!  
  
Here we go around the pony!  
  
This is how we do it!  
  
A rosy red blush spread on Ryou's cheeks when he had to stop in front of Bakura. His Yami had a devious look in his eyes as they began to dance, front to front, and across the circle Mokuba had ended up with Malik. The white haired light had been extremely nervous that his other would do something to startle him, but as the short pair dance ended, he just went right by him, sneering as he and the white-blonde teen hurried into the center, moving with the beat.  
  
Bakura was thinking evil thoughts as he went. If he had to dance, that meant the former pharaoh had to dance. It was only fair. So he went extra fast to make it to Yami in time, smirking even more if it was possible. Malik had landed on Honda, grinning and they seemed to both be having a good time, beginning the dance again.  
  
Front to front to front, my baby!  
  
Back to back to back, my baby!  
  
Side to side to side, my baby!  
  
Rolling his eyes, Yami went along with Bakura, swaying and then twirling to go along with the words. Honda was laughing as he and the former pharaoh rushed into the center clapping as they went. It seemed that everyone's smiles were contagious as even the Game King grinned, continuing the dance.  
  
* * *  
  
In spite of bright pink hands in need of a break from the never ending beat, their breathlessness, and how their feet wanted a rest, they had not stopped. Each and everyone one of them had been intoxicated by the simple yet almost wild dance, unable to stop themselves as it went on. There was a bit of resistance still in the King of Games though. He just wanted it to end, even as he watched Anzu dance in front of Mai and Mokuba begin to get Ryou to swing his hips with him. He lost himself in the words, even singing them himself without realizing it.  
  
Front to front to front, my baby!  
  
Back to back to back, my baby!  
  
Side to side to side, my baby!  
  
This is how we do it!  
  
Here we go around the pony!  
  
Ride around that big red pony!  
  
Here we go around the pony!  
  
This is how we do it!  
  
Yami groaned silently. Mai had landed on him. He was only doing this silly dance because Yugi had wanted to, and from the safety of the circle he could hope he would not have to go to the center again. Now he would really have no choice but to go into the middle after Mai was done with him. Why was he cursed?  
  
Front to front to front, my baby!  
  
Back to back to back, my baby!  
  
Side to side to side, my baby!  
  
This is how we do it!  
  
The Game King switched places with their hostess, watching Yugi do the same with Ryou. His light was clapping happily, and the dark one tried not to sigh as he closed his eyes and let the beat carry him around the circle.  
  
Here we go around the pony!  
  
Ride around that big red pony!  
  
Here we go around the pony!  
  
This is how we do it!  
  
Since he'd had his ruby eyes closed, when they'd come to the last line of that part, he opened them stopping to face his new partner. Seto Kaiba was looking down at him with a bit of surprise. The taller young man had taken off his blue trench coat and was wearing his black button-down dress up shirt a bit open at the top. Yami himself was a bit hot, wearing his usual leather. They had to begin.  
  
Front to front to front, my baby!  
  
Yami swayed with one arm over his head, his ruby-red eyes locked with the brunette's intense blue orbs. It was as if he couldn't dare break the contact. The taller teen's front almost brushed his just before they had to whirl around.  
  
Back to back to back, my baby!  
  
The imaginary music that the clapping produced seemed to grow as the beat became louder and it practically thundered in his ears. All Yami could think of was that he was dancing with Seto. The Seto Kaiba! Yugi had told Yami one day in school that a lot of people thought that the young billionaire was absolutely gorgeous, and even though he'd never admit it out loud, Yami had to agree. Seto was beautiful. He moved with utter grace, as if he never reconsidered a gesture.  
  
Side to side to side, my baby!  
  
Their sides rubbed together, and Yami blushed instantly. What was going on with him? How could he think of Seto as beautiful? They were rivals. They were practically enemies! But he couldn't help but look up at him again, watching him move for that brief instant they were together acting as one.  
  
This is how we do it!  
  
Seto walked past him, but Yami was sure that he'd felt the brunette's hand on his hip as he'd gone by. Why did he feel that that short dance meant so much?  
  
At the same time the young CEO and the King of Games had been dancing, Yugi had landed on Joey. The blonde grinned at him as they had started to dance, Yugi swinging his hips with his arms over his head and his eyes locked with the other boy's chocolate brown orbs. He was sure that the birthday boy had winked at him before leaning in so that as they danced front to front Yugi could feel Joey's breath on his neck. And then when they turned their backs to each other right on cue, the shorter boy was certain that the blonde's rear rubbed against his.  
  
"Joey?" Yugi asked quietly, jumping and spinning so he and his friend were now side to opposite side. But the birthday boy didn't answer him, just began clapping his hands as he brushed by, grinning at him. Yugi blushed a deep red.  
  
* * *  
  
Here we go around the pony!  
  
Ride around that big red pony!  
  
Here we go around the pony!  
  
This is how we do it!  
  
Ryou was nervous. He'd landed on Bakura for the second time now. (TokoBite: Boy does this sound weird!) Would it be just like the last time? Would his Yami just dance with him, or would Bakura act upon the hunger his other could see in those dark eyes? He was very afraid of what his Yami might do to him, but he never truly got a chance to think about it as the rest of the gang sang on.  
  
Front to front to front, my baby!  
  
Bakura was grinning as he took his light's hips, pressing their bodies tightly together, running his moist tongue over the other boy's cheek. His gentle side was startled, but Ryou couldn't force himself to pull away from the caress, not even when the dance moved on without him. His dark side had to take action.  
  
Back to back to back, my baby!  
  
Bakura made them both spin to have their backs to each other now, but somehow managed to keep his grip on Ryou's hips to make them sway together. He heard a small squeak come from his aibou (Yama795: Can anyone tell me what Aibou is supposed to mean?) and it made him sneer, rubbing himself closer.  
  
Side to side to side, my baby!  
  
This time his Yami just ran a hand over his hip while leaning over to kiss his cheek. Bakura loved how that made his light blush a soft crimson.  
  
This is how we do it!  
  
Ryou watched as his darker half headed into the center of the circle, his cheeks flooding with a deeper shade of red. Even if he'd never admit to it, the white haired boy wanted to be closer to his Yami. He loved him even if he couldn't come out and tell the white haired demon to his face. Did Bakura feel the same way or was he just playing with him? Ryou could only guess for now, and hope.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Yama795: Yah! We're done! Was that so bad?  
  
MotiCutie: It was terrible, you wrote! Duh!  
  
TokoBite: Think we should finish this?  
  
Yama795: Only if people review! (Hint HINT, people!)  
  
Next part (If there is going to be a next part): More Pony dance, throwing in the whole Honda and Mai plus some Malik and Anzu. And then on with the party! 


	2. Spin the Bottle, baby!

Yama795: All right, I've gotten some great reviews for this story, and I wanted to thank you all for them. But there are some exceptions that just made me go 'Why did they put this in their review?' One of them asked me what age they are while they're doing this. You can have them whatever age you want, I didn't give them ages because I'm not sure what ages they are in the show! And another reviewer told me that at the rate I was going I would have to bump up my rating to R. Um, I think I know what I'm doing when I rate this, I did after all write the content!

MotiCutie: Well, that and we never planned it to go any higher.

Yama795: I mean, come on, this isn't going to be some sexual ritual they do before they break into a huge orgy! They're just dancing a harmless party dance! IT'S FOR FUN!

TokoBite: Okay, now that we have that cleared up, we have decided that to continue the Pony Dance any further might get boring, instead, we are going to have them get on with the party!

MotiCutie: Now, if you haven't guessed, they will be playing Spin the Bottle! Cute!

Yama795: I guess I'll put in the warning. One, there will be YAOI in this chapter, like kissing, duh! Two, there may be a bit of language. Three, sorry Mokuba fans, but from here on in, he will not be in on the games. He's too young right now.

TokoBite: Plus Seto would kill us. 

Seto: When did I get involved in this rambling?

****

Spin the Bottle, baby!

It had been nearly an hour when they finally exhausted themselves. But in spite of their hoarse voices, sore red hands, and tired feet, the group was smiling. Well, everyone but Mokuba. Seto did not want him to stay any later than he already had, so he was sending him home even thought making such a decision required to not look into his little brother's eyes, which the younger Kaiba used like manipulative weapons. After their driver picked the youngest boy up, Seto returned to Mai's living room to see everyone sprawled out across the room, sipping drinks, resting, or chatting with someone next to them.

But Mai was not in the room with them.

"Time for the next game!" 

Her voice shouting from right behind him in his ear nearly caused the brunette to jump, but he merely brushed it off, watching her walk around him holding something in a medium sized shoebox. She grinned at everyone, and Yami Yugi was sure he was not going to like what happened next if she had more strange games in store for her guests.

"Okay, now everyone get in a circle." Mai instructed them, pushing back furniture so that they would all have room to sit on the floor. "Come on, hurry up!"

"But we were in a circle the last time." Ryou remarked, slowly getting up from his seat on the couch next to Yugi. After the way his Yami had danced with him, he'd been nervous to get too close to him just yet. What if he'd read Bakura wrong? He looked at the blonde girl as she sat down on the white carpet gracefully, waiting for everyone else.

"What are we doing this time?" Anzu questioned.

"We're gonna play Spin the Bottle, silly." Their hostess replied in a too sugary sweet tone, smiling at them. Ryou's jaw dropped, and his Yami looked back at the blonde.

"And just what is the point of this game?" he asked curiously.

"There is no point, I guess. If everyone will sit down like they are supposed to, I will show all of those who don't know how to play what to do." Mai said pointedly, looking up at Seto, who was the only one not seated yet, trying her hardest not to sneer. She could see that he, again, did not want to participate, but she was sure the others would take care of that.

"Come on, Kaiba! It'll be fun." Yugi insisted.

"Have you ever played this game before?" the taller boy shot back.

"Uh, no…" he blushed slightly.

"I rest my case." Seto smirked, not moving from where he stood.

"So you're just going to ruin my birthday party?" Joey whined in the most pathetic voice he could muster without laughing, even sticking out his bottom lip for good measure. He then made his eyes tear up just a bit, giving the young billionaire his best 'puppy-dog' look, which always seemed to work. "Please play with us, Kaiba. It will be fun, I promise. And when we're done, we'll all let you stand in the corner and act like you don't know us."

Rolling his eyes, and regretting what he was about to do before he even made his feet move, Seto joined the circle, ending up sitting between Mai and Malik, his arms crossed over his chest, muttering, "Should have known Mokuba would teach you that trick."

"Now that that is taken care of, we can start." Mai announced taking a bottle made of green glass with a red ribbon tied around the neck out of the shoebox. She set it down in front of her, in the center of their circle. "Okay, the rules are simple. You get one spin, and try to get it to go around at least once so it's fair. You can't pick who it ends up on if you spin it the way you're supposed to. After you do that, whoever the end with the ribbon points to, you move into the circle and kiss them. Got that everybody?"

"You have to kiss them?" Yami exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's how you play." Mai shrugged.

"Does it matter who it lands on?" Bakura questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Nope. Whoever it lands on you give them a kiss, on the mouth. And the more times you land on the same person the longer you have to kiss them." She grinned, enjoying the looks on their faces. It's my game, so I get to go first, okay?"

No one protested. They all just watched as she spun the bottle on the carpet as fast as she could. Around and around it went almost a green blur against the white floor. Yami had his fingers crossed it wouldn't land on him, Bakura was sure that he would never have to kiss her, Seto was sure that he would be doomed to lock lips with her, and Joey was just hoping that it landed on Honda. The blonde boy knew that his oldest friend was head over heals for Mai, and if he got the chance to kiss her, maybe he'd finally have the courage to tell her how he felt. Soon the bottle began to slow down. Everyone's eyes followed it until it finally stopped. Joey almost let out a cheer. It had landed on Honda! A miracle!

Mai scooted into the middle of the circle, leaning in and brushing her lips over the spike haired brunette's, then he finally regained some sense, and began to kiss her back. He was just getting into it and enjoying himself when she pulled away and sat back down. Honda was a little disappointed but quickly realized that it was his turn to spin the bottle. 

Joey was almost dizzy from the rapid spinning and it gradually began to slow. To be honest Honda was nervous about who it would land on. He only really wanted to kiss Mai, but fate was against him, for the neck of the bottle was pointing at Malik. Violet eyes going wide the Egyptian crawled into the center waiting for Honda to meet him there and get this over with. The spike hair boy braced himself as he pressed his lips to the other's. 

There it was over it was over. He had survived and now it was Malik's turn.

Anzu had not been paying attention to the game, but suddenly Joey was pushing her into the middle of the circle laughing at her startled expression. She was absolutely amazed when Malik put a tan hand on the side of her face, leaning in, in what seemed like slow motion to her, to kiss her lips ever so sweetly. The brunette girl was swooning into the tender caress floating on the blissful feeling of it. But then reality came back to bite Anzu in the butt making Malik pull away and retake his sit on the other side of the circle. The moment was over before she knew it, so now she had to keep the game going. 

She spun the bottle furiously angry that the previous kiss had ended. It went around and around only to land on (MotiCutie: Dun Dun Dun…)** Joey!! **

"There's no way I'm kissing him!" she exclaimed disgusted.

"Anzu honey, that's how the games works." Mai scolded her from across the circle, with a wicked almost laughing smile on her face. Behind her hand she tried not to laugh as she added, "Just give him a quick peck and we can keep the game moving."

Glaring at the blonde boy, she hissed, "I'll never forgive you for this!"

"Hey, I'm not going to like this either!" he shot.

Because they were sitting right next to each other it was easy for them to lean in and quickly smash their lips together instantly ripping apart, Joey sticking his tongue out.

Everyone burst out laughing as Anzu wiped her mouth off on her sleeve. Even Seto was laughing. This was actually quite entertaining! He couldn't believe what fun it was to watch the others have to practically make out with whoever was on the other end of a piece of cheap glass. But then everyone stopped laughing and he opened his eyes to see why. Joey had already spun the bottle, and it had stopped. ON HIM! Seto froze a blank expression on his face. What was he supposed to do? Kiss Joey? Oh this was not fair!

"No way, I am not kissing Kaiba!" the blonde yelled.

"Joey, that's not fair." Ryou interjected his voice calm. He glanced over at Anzu for a second. "You had to kiss Anzu, why won't you kiss Seto too?"

"You make it sound like I want him to!" the brunette CEO cried.

"It's only fair that you two kiss. We didn't make up the rules." Mai retorted, glaring at both of them. That threatening glare that seemed to convey the fact that she'd torture them endlessly unless they complied with the rules of the game, and fast.

"I hate you." Seto growled at the birthday boy.

"The feeling is completely mutual." Joey snarled back.

Ignoring the fact that they were appalled by the action they were about to commit with each other, both boys crushed their faces together for a split second. Blocking out the catcalls all around them from the rest of the group, both of them then hurried back to the safety of their seats. After spitting on Mai's carpet and not caring that he'd done so, it was after all _her_ idea to do this, he threw the bottle back into the center watching it slowly twirl after bouncing up about a foot off the floor. At least things couldn't get worse for him.

Whatever twisted fate had begun to weave this strange web of humility, it had been far from finished. The bottle pointed at Yami. His eyes went wide and he began to wonder what the hell the possessed piece of glass was trying to do with him. _'And I foolishly agreed to play this game with them…why, exactly? First Joey, now Yami?'_

"No! This is-" But the former pharaoh was cut off when Bakura roughly shoved him into the middle, practically throwing him into the young billionaire's arms. Seto caught him by the arms and he forgot what he'd been saying a minute before. Those entrancing azure orbs held him even as Seto leaned down the few inches between them, kissing his lips softly. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but when Yami tried to pull away, he couldn't.

The brunette was holding him tight, his lips still caressing the tri-color haired boy's with a gentleness that had, before, seemed to be only reserved for Mokuba. Yami soon found that he did not want to separate from the taller young man's embrace, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck. That was what brought him back down to earth. He tore away from the other, almost scurrying on his knees back to where he'd sat between Bakura and Malik. He had his hand over his mouth as he made the horrid piece of glass whirl around. Silently he prayed to Ra that he would not have to kiss Seto again. Something had happened when he'd been in that boy's arms and he was, well, honestly afraid to repeat it. When the thing finally stopped, it was pointing at Ryou. Bakura was going to stop them, but since it turned out to be just a quick innocent peck, he only glared daggers at the pharaoh, and that was never unusual. Now it was Ryou's turn to play. He slowly gave it a spin.

__

'I can't look!' He felt someone pull on his sleeve. Gathering his courage he opened his eyes to see that it had somehow stopped on Yugi, who was sitting right next to him. As he chastely gave the other boy a kiss, he missed his Yami's death glare at the pharaoh's light. Yami, however, did see it, and when he caught Bakura's eye his face conveyed the same threat, only much more so. Yugi was already spinning the bottle by now. 

"I will not let him kiss that tomb robber!" Yami shouted instantly the second the accursed, and apparently evil, piece of glass ended it's rotation on Bakura. (TokoBite: Aren't we just so mean? ^_^) **He was on his feet now. "I will not allow it! There is no way in hell that I am letting that soul stealing mad man touch my light! I don't care if it is the rules!"**

"Yami, it's okay." Yugi assured him, moving over to where the tomb raider sat. After giving the former pharaoh a sinister smirk, Bakura wrapped Yugi up in his arms and kissed him as no one had ever kissed the tri-haired boy before. He would have slipped the younger boy the tongue, but the boy's darker half tore Yugi out of his arms, being gentle only to his aibou. His gentle side was a little dazed, shaking his head.

"See," Bakura sneered. "That wasn't that bad."

"I hate you." Was all the other yami could find to say.

* * *

It was soon determined that the bottle would be cruel to some, and nice to others. Honda got to kiss Mai on almost all of his turns now, Anzu got to kiss Malik a few more times, and Seto soon found that kissing Yami wasn't so bad. Although they both denied that no matter how passionate it looked, neither of them was enjoying it. (Yama795: Oh, we know you both like it!)** As for some who thought they were cursed, Joey could not seem to get the bottle to point at the one person he wanted it to, and Bakura was furious because he occasionally had to kiss Yami as well. Both of them protested every time.**

It was again Ryou's turn. He was praying that it wouldn't land on his yami. As he tapped the glass to get it to twirl he took in a deep breath and held it, almost closing his eyes but unable to look away. Everyone watch while the bottle spun entranced by the play of light on the green glass. When it actually stopped Ryou thought he was going to faint. 

Of course the accursed bottle had ended its revolution on Bakura. Now he would be forced to not only kiss his yami, but in a way face his feelings as well. To be honest he was almost jealous of Yugi for the way Bakura kissed the shorter boy earlier. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt an arm going around his waist, bring him close to the warm body of his dark side. An almost shaking, and definitely blushing, Ryou soon looked up at his other half, fear completely obvious in his deep brown eyes. His Yami traced a finger down his cheek, his breath like a heat spraying on his aibou's face, and it seemed to make the rest of the group fade away for his gentler side. Then those lips were on his, and the white haired light moaned, needing his other much closer. This felt so good, so right, he was melting into those arms, not hearing everyone else, just kissing Bakura back. They would have stayed that way much longer, but the white haired demon began to pull back, knowing the others would get impatient with them.

Ryou almost whimpered as he sat back down next to Yugi, but he held it in, watching his yami move away. Tears burned in his eyes. Why was this so hard? He wanted to tell him about how he felt, but he was so sure that Bakura would never accept it, and never return that love. But he bit his lip, pressing those emotions away for now.

* * *

__

'Finally!' Joey thought happily. The bottle had just granted his wish, it had landed on _him_. He grinned as the other boy moved towards him, a little reluctantly, and as soon as he was close enough the blonde took hold of one of his wrists crushing their bodies together before capturing his lips. A small gasp came from the other, but Joey was enjoying himself too much burying his other hand in the shorter boy's hair. After a moment, his semi-reluctant partner began to kiss back and that was when Joey let his tongue glide across their lips, asking for entrance, or maybe just being playful. He was going on instinct.

"Joey!" Anzu chided. She grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him off, letting him fall on his butt. He was about to yell at her, but he saw the other boy's face.

Yugi was panting for breath and blushing a deep crimson. He didn't look angry or anything, in fact, he was almost smiling. The birthday boy winked at him just before Yugi turned away, going back to his own seat. Anzu didn't see the dirty look she got after that.

* * *

"Okay, Yami, your turn is the last spin. We have other games to play." Mai informed the former pharaoh just as he was about to take his turn. He nodded, then giving the green piece of glass a twist to make it whirl quickly in a blur.

__

'Don't land on Seto again. Don't land on Seto again. PLEASE, don't land on him again!' he thought in a mantra, watching it spin and then begin to slow. He'd seemed to have bad luck silently telling the bottle what to do, for the past five times he'd been the one to spin the cursed object, it had landed on the brunette CEO. Everyone was silent as the neck of the piece of glass ended on (TokoBite: Time to be mean again!) **Bakura!**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yami exclaimed.

"HELL NO!" the other dark one agreed.

Yugi couldn't help but snicker. "Aw, Yami, it's the rules."

"I don't care about the rules, aibou, I am not kissing that soul stealer!" Yami shouted, looking angrily at the white haired demon next to him. There was no way he was going to lock lips with that arrogant tomb raider! He would not allow it. He would rather kiss Kaiba a million times more than Bakura! "Can't we just call the game over now?"

"No!" The rest of them said together, loudly.

Suddenly the two dark halves were grabbed by the group members from behind and forced to be pressed against each other. Then Mai began chanting 'kiss', which got everyone into it. They were yelling in their ears, and soon Yami couldn't take it. He grabbed Bakura's face and kissed him, hard. He didn't care if the tomb robber liked this or not, because as soon as it was over he was going to throw up and then get new lips.

To be continued:

Yama795: Tada! We're done! And what an ending!

MotiCutie: I don't think Bakura and Yami liked it. 

TokoBite: They weren't supposed to! We made that up to be mean! ^_^

Yama795: I guess I will finish this up then. The next chapter will have the characters playing SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN! ^_^ But after that we're not sure if we should just have a chapter ending the party, or if there is another game (other than Truth or Dare, fan fiction has over used that game!) that they can play. Any suggestions?

MotiCutie: Please review!

TokoBite: Or we'll…switch it so all the guys like Anzu and Mai and there's no Yaoi!!!!!

****


End file.
